


猛隼／隼猛：味道的喜好

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider The First, Kamen Rider The Next
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［因为原作里看到酒吧那个部分时，猛手里拿着的是乳白色液体。虽然别人和我说White Russian是白色的，但是我觉得纯情的猛还是适合牛奶，感觉这样萌点很棒！所以不管那研究不出来的原作，我就擅自用一下牛奶这个梗好了，请原谅。］
Relationships: Hongo Takeshi/Ichimonji Hayato





	猛隼／隼猛：味道的喜好

“你要喝什么口味的果汁？”猛手指交叉坐在插着太阳伞的路边塑料白桌旁。  
他和隼人隔桌而坐，两个人只是在公园边的摊位偶遇。猛是为了散心，而隼人就不得而知了，即使询问隼人也不会仔细回答。  
“我自己来，”隼人也知道猛不好甩开，所以也就不再逃避，喝一杯只是为了自己。  
隼人抛下猛到了摊位前，而猛则在思考自己是不是又在哪句话引得隼人不开心了。他并非对隼人有很多结缔，反而因为隼人一直的冷淡而有点小伤心，他只是希望能成为朋友。  
因为这个世界上能相互理解的只有隼人了，在内心占据唯一的位置。  
回来的隼人手里拿着两杯黑咖啡，这种店铺的咖啡便宜味道也乏味。猛每次都能看到隼人身穿昂贵奢华的衣服，想必他舌头也很高贵，实在不知他能接受这种咖啡的味道。  
“谢谢，”猛诚恳的道谢伸手接过咖啡，隼人撩起白西装衣摆坐在并不算很干净的塑料椅上，不回应猛的喝起咖啡来。  
而猛呢？拿起来边上四包糖毫不怜惜的全部撒入咖啡里。  
“你很能喝甜的吗？”隼人簇着眉头。  
猛没有很仔细的解释，只是看起来腼腆的笑了一下。明明是个大男人，但是只要是在猛清秀帅气的面容上就会显得分外可爱。  
和小狗好像，隼人不知道第几次这样想。  
搅拌一下后，抿过咖啡的猛似乎还不满意，有拿起来装奶的小盒子倒进去。此时满起来的咖啡已经很接近杯边，隼人也不敢想象那么甜的咖啡如何让人喝下去，别说这本来就贫乏的咖啡香味，这样完全就是没味道了啊。  
注意到隼人一脸厌恶又不可思议的眼神，猛才很不好意思的解释，“我不太能接受很苦的东西。”  
“你是小孩子吗？”  
“我觉得这个和小孩子没关系。”  
隼人不再多说。的确每个人喜好不同，但是隼人觉得咖啡很香。也许味道也是和每个人的感受喜好一样。  
隼人很香。  
猛很甜。  
“啊…对了，咖啡的钱…”猛想起来这件事觉得自己很失礼，连忙掏腰包。  
“不用了，”隼人抬起一只手制止他，嘴角吊起来往日那轻浮却深邃的笑意，“请我喝酒吧。”  
“哎？”  
“反正我现在很无聊，你不就在等我说这句话吗？”隼人挑了挑眉毛。“不要再缠着我了，要说什么就趁今天说完就好，”虽然隼人觉得这不是自己的心里话。  
“你今天，意外的热情。”猛露出来安心的笑容，他真的是太会把单纯自己内心的想法表现出来了。  
“少废话。”  
隼人留下了半纸杯的咖啡，果然味道太差。猛也没能及时喝完，快步跟上隼人的时候他觉得第一次那么安心。  
“为什么喝牛奶？”  
隼人此事拿着自己手里的酒杯一脸看到外星人的样子盯着猛杯中的乳白色液体。虽然是改造人，但是现在还是觉得看到了更神奇的存在。  
当然，在酒吧里点牛奶店员也是不会把客人赶出去的。  
猛盯着牛奶，虽然颜色可以用鸡尾酒混过去，可是猛一直很直白的表达自己喜好。  
“因为我不会喝酒，那个很…辣…”这个口味的形容就和小孩子第一次偷喝酒以后后悔的感想一样。  
隼人突然后悔，作为这个酒吧的常客，带着猛来喝牛奶简直就是像在自己喜欢的店里丢脸一般。他是可以装作不认识，可惜边上的大型犬可不这样想。  
“随便你吧，”隼人冷冷的说道，一遍抿掉一口酒一边用余光看着猛安心的喝着牛奶。猛这个和小孩子一样喜欢甜和普通口味的饮品，算得上是一个让人很在意的特点。  
不过隼人在内心发誓，自己才不在乎猛呢。以后他喝牛奶加五包糖他都不会惊讶。  
第二杯也下去后，隼人又要了一杯酒，反正是猛请。显然这个价钱和那一杯便宜的咖啡不平等，但是猛还是乖乖答应掏钱包。  
“喂，你喝太多了吧？”猛担心的说，他的牛奶喝得很慢，第一杯才刚见底。  
对于隼人来讲这点酒根本不算什么，他常常不醉不归。  
“老板再来一杯，”也许是酒劲，隼人抬手故意用音量压下去猛的家对酒保叫到。  
看着猛一脸慌张的样子，隼人控制不住的讥笑起来。随后把自己那杯推向猛，口气带着傲慢，“怎么？担心我的话，你帮我喝了就好。你喝了，我也就没得喝了，再说是你的钱。”  
猛无话可说，不过看着酒保送上来的第二杯酒，他还是义无反顾的拿起来眼前的杯子。  
好难喝，辛辣的口感和刺鼻的酒精味，完全享受不到哪里好喝。猛一脸痛苦的喝下一大口，眉头皱成一团，说实话也许打修卡的时候他都没有过这种表情。  
隼人在一边看笑话般的低声笑起来。  
可是猛才没有察觉隼人挑逗的玩笑，他努力把剩下的几口灌下去。舌头感觉都麻痹了，喉咙胸口发热，果然自己不喜欢酒。  
隼人为了压下来自己的笑意，拿起来最新的一杯送入嘴边，却还是不由得被自己想要的感情阻止。没想到下一秒杯子酒杯猛夺了过去。  
“你能笑起来，我很开心，”猛认真地说。  
“你这肉麻的话是怎样？”因为酒杯被拿走，隼人不爽的扬了扬秀丽的眉毛，“那杯酒你要怎样？”  
“喝醉了走在大街上很危险，”猛说的极其认真，简直就是三好市民的口头标语，听的隼人都像揍他。  
“……所以，我不想让你遇到危险，”猛想了一下后表达出来自己的心愿，“你受伤，我会难过的，”他直球打得太好。  
刚要讽刺他的隼人听到这话表情瞬间僵了，他每每都被猛的直话弄的满是无奈，可是世界上真心关心在意自己的也就只有眼前这个人。虽然不像承认，但隼人现在的确心里很翻腾。  
猛好像在表明自己话语的严肃性，又喝了一大口酒，不过极限了，辣的他不得不放下酒杯。手去拿牛奶发现早空了。  
真是可笑，隼人对自己的心里还有对猛的行为都给予这个评论。  
真的，这个奇怪单纯的家伙，谁会相信他是天才呢？一定杯修卡改造的脑子坏掉了吧？不过自己很在意，猛的与众不同让隼人很在意。  
但是他们的确是世界上彼此的唯一，可即使有两个人才有的秘密和理解，猛还是有隼人没有的，这就是隼人被吸引的地方。  
“很辣吗？”  
“没…没事的…”猛努力笑着，也不知道在努力什么，只是为了隼人。隼人知道，他看着猛因为难过而皱起来的眉头，心情复杂。  
“笨蛋，不能喝就不要喝，”被自己脑海里略过的无数想法击醒，隼人绷着脸夺取了猛手里的杯子，一口饮干。  
猛一时慌乱的好想突然被夺走玩具的男孩，他睁大的眼睛在那张不成熟的面容上显得更加稚气，这就是他总给人老好人印象的原因吧？  
隼人放下杯子，另一只手一把揪住边上想要语言对自己教育的猛的领子，顺手一扯便把这个高自己一头的男人拉到自己面前，隼人恰到好处的控制距离，偏头逼近。  
猛一瞬间僵住，因为隼人带着酒精的舌头舔过了自己因酒而刺痛的双唇，诱惑的舌尖滑过猛的唇部时从那柔软的唇缝之间扫过。  
对着猛一脸茫然，隼人只是甩开手里那价钱便宜的领带，高傲的扬起头一笑。“我的味道，足够甜了吧？”  
在猛还处于慌乱时隼人已经离开，不过他不忘对老板说账算在猛头上。

**Author's Note:**

> ［因为原作里看到酒吧那个部分时，猛手里拿着的是乳白色液体。虽然别人和我说White Russian是白色的，但是我觉得纯情的猛还是适合牛奶，感觉这样萌点很棒！所以不管那研究不出来的原作，我就擅自用一下牛奶这个梗好了，请原谅。］


End file.
